Vacancy In The Heart
by Humor In A Bittersweet Life
Summary: Eames looks to fill a vacant spot in Bobby. Quick little one shot/B/A SHIP


**DISCLAIMER: Yikes ... I do not own L&O CI OR Bobby(wouldn't that be fun though) or yada, yada, yada ... just feeling shippy again today. So here I go ... sailing off into the ... well, cloudy, windy, bone chilling cold skies of New England ... The SS Robandra ...**

**Thanks to Tommy's My 21 for the Beta thing. I don't ever use one but wanted her opinion ... thanks Lex!!!**

***************************************************************************************************************************************

**Vacancy**

**Goren's Apartment**

He sat in his living room for two hours … lights off, no TV or radio … the only sounds to be heard was the occasional neighbor coming home, street noises and the sound of his own breathing. At least he was breathing. Eames just told him that she loved him … was in love with him. Out of the blue, in love with him after eight years. Thoughts were swirling around in his head … why now after eight years of Nicole, the letter, the loss of their Captain, her kidnapping, two deaths … Nicole again, Declan, his suspension, her getting pissed off at him and barely speaking to him and none of this in any particular order of importance … the thoughts just kept swirling. His phone was ringing … his cell was vibrating in his pocket, he knew it was her but what was he going to say? Did he love her too? Of course he did but … _**but.**_

**Eames's House**

Sitting at her kitchen table, drinking a cup of tea, it had been about two hours since she told Bobby that she loved him … no … that she was in love with him. She thought about it for a long time, over years in fact but he was in his own little world most of the time and there was no room for her in it. She determined that life was too short and his world now had a vacancy. She didn't put it that way but that's what it all boiled down to … he had a no vacancy sign up and now the 'no' light was turned off. So she told him … he freaked … sort of … in his Goren like manner. He got up and left.

**Three hours earlier …**

After wrapping up a particularly grueling case, Eames strikes up a conversation with Goren.

"Hey Bobby … when was the last time we went out to dinner or out for Margaritas?"

"You drink Margaritas Eames, not me."

He continued with his paperwork.

"I'll buy you a Glenlivet … come on … on me. What do ya say?"

"No thanks, not tonight."

He was still very guarded around Eames … ever since her outburst in the observation room. They were doing much better but he felt like things would never be the same.

"You have plans?"

He looked up again.

"No, just not in the mood."

Eames looked around the bull pen, it was late, everybody had gone home, the night shift was just a skeleton crew and no one was really paying any attention to them.

"Bobby … can we talk?"

He looked exasperated. He rolled his eyes and dropped his pen.

"Okay, sure … what about?"

"Us."

"That's ominous Eames … could you be more specific?"

"I thought we were better … you know since … since …"

"Since Moran and Ross made me follow the rules to get my shield back?"

"You could have told me … I could have been there for you."

"You didn't think I wanted you there? You know what Eames … I can't keep doing this. Every night I shut my eyes and see your gun and … I just need to put this behind us … please?"

"I need you to understand that I can't."

He sighs and picks up his pen and starts filling out his reports. She reaches across their desks and touches his hand. He drops the pen again.

"_**Eames."**_

"Bobby, it's because I love you … it's because I'm _**in **_love with you."

He picked up his pen again to finish his report, looked up at her, down at his paperwork, then stood up and left … just walked out, didn't even wait for the elevator … he took the stairs.

**Goren's Apartment**

…_**but**_.

Love was such a strong word. To be in love was such a foreign idea … an odd thought for two people to fall in love to be in love. For Partners to fall in love was not unheard of … it happened … more often than you would think but she was married to a cop she said she would never fall for another one again. The world was full of uncertainties … she had already lost one cop to the job … why fall in love with another cop? Why now after all the stuff? After she herself almost pulled the trigger? He didn't understand the concept of love … what did he have for roll models? Unconditional love wasn't available and as he got older, only sex. He had no choice, he had to walk. Did he love Eames? … Yes … but … _**but.**_

**Eames' Home**

She sat staring at her tea … her cold tea. She screwed up … in so many Goren ways. She knew him better than he knew himself. Love scared him more than pimples on a cheerleader on Senior picture day … absolutely horrifying. At least a photography studio can cover up a pimple … she couldn't take back what she said, what he heard or what her heart felt so it was time to call him on it, face him or go to sleep. Go to sleep was the choice she made … chicken!

As she settled in, she heard a tentative knock on her door … she would have missed it but her house was quiet and still since Polly was gone … there it was again. She grabbed her gun and went to her door. It was Goren … the man that she loved. Had she fallen asleep that fast? Was it a dream? Was he still vacant? Or was this the kiss off? She opened the door.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"We need to talk."

"Okay."

"Good."

"Good."

"Could you put your gun away?"

She looked down at her hand. "Why, do you think I'm going to shoot you?"

"Maybe." _He laughed … not funny … well … maybe a little funny_.

"Speak Goren or forever hold your peace."

He starts to pace. She has a seat on her couch, crosses her legs, folds her hands on her top knee and sits forward. She waits, nervously but she waits. He glances at her while he collects his thoughts.

"Eames, we've known each other for … what? Eight years now. _She nods her head_. In the eight years that we have known each other, I have never allowed myself to look at you as a … well as a woman."

"Gee, thanks Bobby."

"I thought that's what you wanted?"

"It was … at first … not now."

"I can't go from zero to sixty like that."

"In eight years … you can't go from zero to sixty … good lord … no wonder you never married."

Goren gives her that crooked sarcastic grin.

"That didn't happen in eight years … it happened in five minutes in the squad room."

"Even a Volkswagen Beetle moves faster than that Bobby."

"Eames, I'm trying here."

"Okay … I'm sorry. To be honest … I'm just embarrassed … get it over with okay … we have this brother sister vibe thing and yeah you love me but not that way … I get it. Can we just forget about this and move on?"

"I don't think so Eames …I think you're right about us …so, no … I don't want to forget about it but I'm afraid. I don't think I know how to love."

"I could teach you. If that's what you want."

"You know … they always sent me to the principal's office."

"Hmm, well, there are no vacancies in the principals office Goren."

"No vacancies huh?"

My question to you Bobby is … do _**you **_have any vacancies … for me?"

He shook his head … he knew what she meant … he always did.

"Yeah , yeah Eames … I think I do."

**_fin._**

**_***********************************************************************************************************************************_**

**_I can't tell you why this was sitting in my head ... but I had to get it out ...Thanks for reading, reviews would be greatly appreciated. Thanks, judy:)_**


End file.
